


A Steaming Mug of Liquid

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Euphemisms, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet up in the Room of Requirement. Things get a little heated from there. </p><p>Written for dracoharry100 and slythindor100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steaming Mug of Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: CleopatraIsMyName
> 
> Prompts/Challenges: Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013 (Prompt #11, Sharing hot chocolate), and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013 (Traditional Prompt #14, Marauders Map).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry muttered from beneath his invisibility cloak. He spotted Malfoy's dot on the Map, making its way towards the Room of Requirement at a rapid pace.

Harry swore under his breath and tucked the Map away, using only the beam from his  _Lumos_  to guide his way through the empty corridors of Hogwarts castle. Dodging a wandering Filch and clanging lantern by the breadth of a hair, Harry managed to find the portrait before very long and opened the door, panting slightly as he strode into the Room.

"Draco?"

When the blond came into view with a pair of mugs, Harry muttered, "Ask and you shall receive," under his breath, shaking his head when Draco arched a perfect brow in question.

Taking one of the mugs from Draco, Harry took a hesitant sip and immediately cried out in pain.

"This is why you should blow on it first, you idiot."

"Nice to see you, too, Draco," Harry kissed the blond on the lips, before flopping down on the couch with his Charmed mug of hot chocolate. Blowing on the steaming liquid, Harry exercised the greatest patience before cautiously sipping at it.

"Oh," he moaned, head thrown back in contentment. "So good!"

"So, you identify sex and hot chocolate the same way, I take it?"

Harry aimed a kick at Draco's leg, missing it by a few centimetres.

"Sorry, love, you seem to be too short to get me."

Draining his mug of hot chocolate quickly, Harry placed it on the coffee table before chasing after a snickering Draco. Harry took Draco's mug out of his hands after cornering him, and took a sip of the blond's own blend of hot chocolate.

Sputtering, Harry handed the mug back to a smirking Draco. "Wipe that smug look off your face, Malfoy, and explain that blasted flavour."

"Well, who said I wanted to share my hot chocolate with you?"

"I didn't expect yours to be so awful!"

Draco chuckled, kissing Harry full on the mouth. That kiss escalated from there, and several minutes later, Harry breathlessly said, "As bad as your taste in hot chocolate is, you certainly make up for it in other departments."

"How about you have a taste of something else?"

Harry threw his head back and sniggered at the cheesy line. Seems like things would just get better from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you gais enjoyed that :P


End file.
